All I Have to Give
by nitelvr
Summary: This story explores what might have happened after Nick and Nat kissed in Be My Valentine. It contains mild suggestive adult themes and is a song challenge story.


DISCLAIMER: _Forever Knight_ belongs to Sony and no copyright infringement is intended. This story, however, belongs to me. It is not for profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Please do not publish this story or post this story on a website without asking my permission.

The following story is a song challenge entry inspired by and using the lyrics to Music Box by Mariah Carey. No copyright infringement of the song or singer is intended. I hope you all enjoy it. Please send any comments, criticisms, or whatever.

Sandra Gray

* * *

_**All I Have to Give**_

**by Sandra Gray**

copyright 1995 Sandra Gray

"C'mere," said Nick. Nat rose from the couch and walked behind it to stand in front of him. "What are we going to do about this, huh? About how we feel?" Nick said and caressed Nat's cheek with the back of his hand. She closed her eyes briefly, then returned her shining gaze to his and when he stroked her cheek again with his fingers, she leaned slightly into his touch. His fingers slid across her soft skin to her lips. He bent his head to kiss her. An electronic beeping noise suddenly sounded and Nick drew back with a sigh. "That's my two minute gourmet. I guess I should-" started Nat. But Nick wasn't ready to let the moment go. He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. He felt her breath catch a little as her hand went to his shoulder. Her lips were so soft, so warm, and it felt so _right_ to kiss her. He pulled his head back to look at her and smiled a little, stroking down the sides of her neck and hesitantly letting his fingers drift slightly lower. Nat's eyes were a little wide as she looked at him. Nick moved his hands back up to her face and kissed her again softly. Nat breathed faster and he felt her pulse jump. He pulled back from her again.

_When I am lost  
You shine a light for me and set me free_

"Do you know what a ray of sunshine you've become in my life?" he said. Nat just looked at him, breathing quickly and shallowly.

_When I am low  
You wash away my tears  
And take me through_

_The loneliness  
And emptiness  
Through the darkest night_

"I mean it, Nat," Nick continued. "There have been times when I felt like not going on...when Erica died, when...Monica Howard said recovery was just the space between fixes." His thoughts briefly flashed on his former vampire lover who had committed suicide, then moved on to the back room of the Raven after he had fallen "off the wagon" of the Twelve Step program he had hoped would cure him of his addiction. "You were there for me," he said, remembering how in both instances it had been _Nat_ who had made him see the light, made him see that there was still reason not to either give in to the darkness...or step into it. He smiled. "You helped me to see there was a reason to keep going, keep hoping."

_Somehow I survive  
Through it all_

Nat still didn't say anything. Nick's smile faded and he dropped his hands from her face. "Nat, the pill box...you didn't mean it to be a...platonic gift, did you?" He had thought that she felt...but what if he had lured her in a vampiric fashion? He hadn't thought he had, had tried not to...

She shook her head slightly. "No," she said, her voice low. "It's just...I didn't expect..."

"This?" said Nick, taking her face in his hands again and kissing her again, slightly more firmly than before. He pulled his head back and smiled at her.

Nat's hands went to his wrists. She smiled and said, "Well, *yes*. Not that I haven't wanted to...but…"

"I'm a vampire?" He sobered. "Nat, I won't pretend there is no danger for you if you become...involved with me."

"Nick-"

"But I think I know my limits," he continued. "I love you, Nat...more than I've ever loved anyone." He paused. "But if you ever feel that it's not going to work, if you think you will be better off with a mortal man-"

Nat pulled his hands away from her face and smacked his chest gently. "Stop it!" she said, but her tone wasn't angry. Her voice softened. "You're the only _man_ I'll ever need." She moved closer to him and put her hands around his waist and her head on his chest. "I love you, you big dope." She smiled up at him, her eyes gleaming.

_When you tell me I'm the only one you need  
Sweet and tenderly  
And your love  
Breaks away the clouds surrounding me  
All I have I want to give to thee_

Nick felt his heart beat with joy. He bent his head and kissed Nat. Their kiss deepened and Nick pulled Nat closer to him. He wanted to kiss her forever, show her all the love for her that he had kept bottled up for so long. He crushed her to him and felt her heart beating against his chest and then in his ears. He loosened his grip a bit and slid his lips across her face and over to her ear, then to the skin under her ear...to the pulse beating…

_If I should fall  
Your love is strong enough to lift me up  
If I'm afraid  
You chase away my fears  
And take me to_

"Nick," said Nat firmly. He felt her shiver slightly and pulled back. Fear shot through him at how quickly he had reached his limits.

But Nat hadn't tried to flee. Nick looked at her. Her eyes were questioning and unsure, but there was no fear of him there. He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"I'm okay, Nat," said Nick. "We're okay...if we slow down a little." He smiled. "Shall we sit down?"

Nat smiled back at him and stepped out of his arms, but took his hand and led him around the end of the couch. They sat. Nat picked up her drink and took a sip while Nick caressed her free hand. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Nat put down her drink and smiled as she had smiled when he had kissed her hand in the morgue.

Nick turned her hand over and kissed the inside of her wrist, then started to kiss further up her arm. He looked at her face; her eyes were large and luminous. He slid closer and kissed her on the lips...gently. Her hands slipped around his neck and up into his hair. Nick buried one hand in her hair as well, and slid the other from her thigh to her hip and then higher. Nat moaned softly against his mouth.

A flash and a clap of thunder startled them both into separation. The sound was followed by quick pattering at the window. They smiled at each other. "It's raining," said Nat. Nick continued to smile, and traced his finger over her lips. Nat moved her head back and said, "When I was a little girl, I used to love to lie in bed...and listen to the rain...on the roof." As she spoke, Nick's fingers drifted down to play with the collar of her olive green jacket and then moved on to finger the skin at the edge of the rust silk tank top she wore under it.

His brilliant blue gaze lifted to her eyes again. "Do you still like to do that? Lie in bed and listen to the rain?"

"Mmmm...yes," said Nat. Nick took her face in his hands and kissed her again. His hands dropped lower and pushed her jacket down off her shoulders. His lips moved from her lips to her ear and he whispered,

"I want you, Nat. I need you."

Nat pulled her arms out of her jacket and put them around Nick's neck. "I need you, too," she breathed.

She stood and held out her hand. Nick took it and, arms around each other, they moved to Nat's bedroom.

_A brighter place  
Beyond the rain  
And I feel alright  
'Cause you're by my side  
Through it all_

_When you tell me I'm the only one you need  
Sweet and tenderly  
And your love  
Breaks away the clouds surrounding me  
All I have I want to give to thee_

Between kisses, Nick started to undress Nat slowly. She did the same to him, following the slow pace he had started with trembling fingers. If they took their time it would be all right.

_You take me through  
The loneliness and the emptiness  
And I feel alright  
'Cause you're by my side_

_Through it all  
You tell me I'm the only one you need  
Sweet and tenderly  
And your love  
Just breaks away the clouds surrounding me  
And baby all I have I want to give to thee_

_Want to give you all of my love_

Nick kissed Nat deeper, his tongue tasting hers, his fingers running over her exposed skin. He pressed closer. It was so sweet...her scent, her taste…

_Now and forever my love_

Nick felt his eyes going gold, the fangs descending. His mouth watered with his desire as he pulled back his head and looked down at Natalie. Her eyes were opening.

No!

He sat up quickly and turned away from her. Stifled the growl that rose in his throat.

Fought down the impulse.

After a few moments, Nat stirred, then touched his shoulder. "It's okay, Nick." He looked at her. She had covered herself with the sheet.

There was a sudden beeping, echoed by a second beeping. They both sighed and started to gather their clothes.

Later, in his loft, Nick thought over the events of the evening. Loving Nat still felt right, despite the near rising of his beast. He _would_ control it. And Nat would help him control it. And perhaps one day…

_All I have I want to give to thee._

THE END


End file.
